<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bear Hands by GroovynSpoiled (UltimateWriterCharlie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454400">Bear Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled'>GroovynSpoiled (UltimateWriterCharlie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on my own OCD, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OCD, OCD Roger Taylor, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive-Compulsive, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger has OCD and picks up a new tic that Brian calls 'Bear Hands'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bear Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is another ocd one where I basically shove myself into roger to vent LMAO. I've started doing this new tic I developed a month ago that I call bear hands and its really annoying because when I do it I cant do anything else for second like hold stuff cause my hands need to be free to do it. I've also picked up another tic where I scratch my nose so what the hell. anyways, I like doing these OCD fics cause I think its important to share my personal stories about my OCD so people wont think its just obsessive cleaning, which ill write about since I've been there. the next one will be kind of dark, and another one will be SO WHOLESOME. the wholesome one will be autistic Brian with OCD Roger because my boyfriend Nic (Who brian is based off in all of my OCD fics) is autistic and I'm OCD so like its very fitting and realistic and wholesome cause we both have tics. I'm excited. anyewys, enjoy and also read my other stories</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian wasn't sure if Roger had noticed, but he'd picked up a new tic.</p><p>Roger picked up tics easily; some he'd grown out of, some he'd had for years. Brian sort of wished at the moment that he'd grow out of this recently-developed one soon, even if that sounded terrible in his mind.</p><p>"That's new," Brian told, getting his partners' attention who turned around with his hand up. "When did that start?"</p><p>Roger blinked in confusion. "What's new?"</p><p>Brian brought his hands up and made a strained bear-claw-like motion with his fingers where all of them curled inward but refused to close into a fist just like Roger had been doing moments before. "This."</p><p>"Oh," He said, nodding his head which in itself turned into one of his longest-held tic of tensing his neck muscles until his head nodded slightly. "Yeah, I noticed this one. I've been having a hard time holding my cup," He gestured to a mug of long gone cold coffee and his left-hand curled into a bear claw again with the thought.</p><p>"It's kind of cute," Brian mimicked the gesture with both hands. "Bear hands."</p><p>"That's what we're calling this?"</p><p>Brian nodded and laughed when Roger rolled his eyes.</p><p>He'd had nearly all of his tics named for simplicity; when he would repeat words he heard, Brian would call it his '<em>bird tic</em>'. When he would clear his throat repeatedly until he felt it was right, Brian would call it his '<em>throat tic</em>', which wasn't very imaginative. When he would click thumb and index finger, against each other, Brian would call it his '<em>snapping tic.</em>' His head nodding tic wasn't named since it had been a thing he'd done since he was a child and probably wouldn't grow out of it.</p><p>It made it easier to talk about instead of wasting oxygen saying; "<em>You know the tic you do when you repeat words you hear?</em>" or "<em>The tic where you click your fingers over and over.</em>"</p><p>They weren't horribly original or creative, but the name for this one fit since it looked like Roger was mimicking a bear. </p><p>"You look like a bear," Brian explained despite it being obvious. "It's cute, but a little impractical."</p><p>Roger's eyes widened and he put his hands out. "You're telling me. I can't hold anything for very long, it's fucking irritating."</p><p>"Not even my hand?" </p><p>Roger looked over to Brian who had his hand out, and he smiled at the thought that he wanted affection. "I could <em>try</em>," He put his hand out and took it, tightening his hand around his partners which gave the same amount of satisfaction as it would have if he'd had his hand free.</p><p>"Cute," Brian said with a wince, the grip painful but not crushing. "I like it."</p><p>"Well, let's hope this one doesn't last forever."</p><p>"Even if it does, I'll still love you all the same."</p><p>Roger rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's great, but I don't want to be dropping my mugs every five seconds because I can't do a bear hand."</p><p>Brian brought Roger's head down and kissed his forehead. "You know what I mean, Mr.Bear Hands."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>